


Once there was a house in South Dakota...

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BUT ALSO HAPPY, Bobby Singer's House, But thats all ed singer, Child Abuse, Children book style, Dead People, Ed singer is a douche, Ellen dies, Fairy Tale Style, Fire, Gen, Heart Attacks, House dies, How Do I Tag, Im just tagging anything i can, Its midnight i spent twenty minutes on tags, Its written kinds goofy, Jo Dies, Kinda, Leviathans, Like, Like a childrens book, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Series, Sad Ending, Screaming bobby, TBH its supernatural everybody dies, THIS HAS SPOILERS, Up to leviathans, that is now a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: There once was a house in South DakotaA story on Bobby's house, how it came to be to how it died. *Spoiler alert to season seven (?)*It's written in a children's book way, so like 'there was a young man. This young man had a beautiful young wife, ect. Ect.' And it has humor.





	Once there was a house in South Dakota...

_This is a story about a house in South Dakota. This house held and helped many. Even though this story may seem happy, trust me, it’s not a happily ever after._

* * *

  
There once was a house in south Dakota.

  
Err – if you could call it a house.

  
Workers crowded the wooden structure, some bringing in pieces of wood, some checking the blueprint, some using machines. The house in South Dakota was near a road reaching for miles. No other houses stood near it.

  
The house was made clean and precise with a large fence showing the property reaching until the edge of the forest. This house was made for a young, rich man, maybe in his thirties. This young man had a Young, beautiful wife. This young, beautiful wife has two young, obedient kids. One a thirteen year old boy and one a nine year old girl.

  
The family of four watched as the house grew. A few months later the family of four moved in.  
The family enjoyed the house and grew into it until the kids moved out and the wife divorced the young man.

  
The young man died long after from a heart attack and the house was forgotten.

* * *

 

There was once a house in South Dakota, a sign on the front that said ‘For Sale’.

  
The house in South Dakota was fairly large with a yard twice the size. This was quite unfortunate for the house because, well, nobody needed a yard that large unless they used it as a garbage dump to hide their old cars and stolen items.

  
And who would think ‘This house is the perfect place to throw away old cars and stolen items and raise my family.’?  
Maybe just a man named Dale Singer.

  
Dale Singer was a man with yet another beautiful wife who had one rebelling teen. That Teens name was Ed. He was eighteen and worked at Seven Eleven. Now back to Dale. Dale was an office worker and his wife – Haley – worked as a nurse.

  
Dale, Haley and Ed moved into the house in South Dakota. They lived there and grew up there until one day, Haley got breast cancer. The family tried getting cures, but they were short on cash and had to sell old cars and items they kept in their yard to get money.

  
The cost for the house was too much and Dale moved away. Ed, being the twenty four year old ‘I-want-to-be-as-far-away-from-my-family-as-possible’ stayed, getting his job as a mechanic. He used car parts that couldn’t be used and took them home, slowly making a savage yard.

  
Ed found a girl (and found a bar close to him), found a ring (and found whiskey)and got married (and got drunk).  
Soon, Ed had a little boy called Robert. Bobby Singer. They lived in the house in South Dakota.

* * *

 

There was once an old house in South Dakota.

  
This old house had a large backyard made into an almost car shop owned by a man named Ed Singer.  
Ed singer lived in the house with his wife and their kid.

  
None of them lived Happily.

  
One of many days, Ed was in a bad mood. It’s almost like he’s always in a bad mood. But this mood was the worst.

  
Ed being Ed, decided to take it out on his wife and child. They deserved it, Ed thought. Bobby dropped a glass of milk, creating a mess and his wife told him to continue drinking. Like she could tell him what to do.

  
This night was like most nights in the Singer family, Ed hurt his wife and his boy went to his room without another word.

  
But this night was different.

  
Instead of running, the young boy went into the hallway and grabbed the gun the house may have put there for him. May I mention that this house liked Ed Singer maybe as little as Ed’s family liked him.

  
The little boy picked up the large gun and pointed it to his father. He steadied it, steadied it...  
Waited...  
And shot.

  
But the little boy did not get a ruffle in the hair or a simple ‘thank you’. No, instead he got told that he was going for hell for what he did.

* * *

 

There was once a really old house in South Dakota.

  
This really old house would creak and crack under the old couple that owned the house.

  
The couple that owned the house were named Bobby and Karen.

  
Bobby and Karen were overall a very happy couple. They lived peacefully in the house. The yard of the house held a car savage area that was forgotten.

  
One night the couple fought. Karen wanted to have kids, but Bobby feared he would be like his father – Ed Singer.

  
Just two nights after the fight a demon decided she wanted to have a little fun with the Singer family. The demon went into the old house and possessed Karen.

  
She walked around the old house, looking at the pictures on the wall and the old wood on the wall. The demon talked to Karen, bugging her.  
_What’s going on?_  
_Well, sweetie. I’m possessing you._  
_Oh._  
Bobby heard the noise and trotted down the old stairs, each stair creaking. When he saw the sight of his wife he was shocked. She had black eyes like coal or black duct tape. First, Bobby tried screaming so loud the demon would get scared and leave – ok, maybe Bobby was just scared. Then he tried talking the demon out of Karen. Then he tried playing a nice game of cards.

  
Finally, Bobby resorted to shooting Karen. He grabbed the gun that he used many years ago and pointed it.  
Waited.  
Waited.  
And shot.

  
But nothing happened. Karen was bleeding, but the demon was still talking!  
Luckily for Bobby, his weird friend Rufus decided to go over for a midnight beer with him. Rufus just happened to know what was going on, and exorcised the demon.

  
Welp, time for research.

* * *

 

There was once and old, creaky, broken house in South Dakota.

  
This house held an old man by the name of Bobby, two brother Sam and Dean and an angel called Castiel.

  
The walls were covered by shelves of books about different lore about different monsters. The basement held a panic room made by Robert singer himself. The savage yard was filled with cars and parts, the ground dug up in places to cover dead bodies.

  
This house liked this family. Yeah, the house had many families that it didn’t hate, but this family was special. Even with the blood stains on the walls and the crossroads demon trapped in the basement, the place still felt good.

  
The old house has fallen apart often and Bobby made sure to put it back together. If one of the brother’s needed to research or crash for a while, the house was there. Bobby was a kind hearted man the house wished would never leave.

  
The old house kept memories for many people, whether it was people who borrowed parts from the savage yard, the neighbour who watched Bobby kill somebody or the brothers who spent their life and the house.

  
The house watched as other hunters came in. Ellen and Jo. Now the two brothers, old man and angel have a mom and their hunter child with them. The house listened to their conversations, even though it didn’t have ears. The house didn’t ask questions about that.

  
The old house watched as six hunters left and only four came back. The house comforted the hunters as they grieved over the loss.  
The hunters thanked the house by cleaning up the kitchen and working in the savage yard.

* * *

 

There was once an old, creaky, loved house in South Dakota.

  
Err... if you could call it a house.

  
Burnt remains of books and walls were all that was left. Outside, the savage yards sign burnt and there was no sign of a thing flammable.  
The old house watched the flames rise up. It saw the leviathan light the match and burn the house.

  
If the house could smile, it would smile. If the house could still comfort, it would pull Bobby, Sam, Dean and everybody else in a big hug.  
But the house can’t, because the house was now just burnt remains to be found years in the future.

  
The old house smiles inwardly

  
It smiles because it knows it will be remembered.  
It smiles because it did it’s job.

  
And the house rests.

* * *

 

_Even though this story has a sad ending, that doesn’t mean you need to be sad. This house may have burned, but it will not be forgotten. This house got its own special place in bobby’s mind, and will be kept in heaven forever. Maybe, just maybe, your house will be like this house in South Dakota._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I made this a while back. Please leave a Kudos or comment. Criticize me all you want :)


End file.
